You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by WildChildALR
Summary: Songfic. Set after season 5 premire. Booth is escorting Bones to a chartiy ball but what happens when their feeling for each other begin to show.


I don't own "Bones" or "you shouldn't kiss me like this"

Booth hated these kinds of things. He wasn't big on social graces and he certainly didn't fit in here. Your doing this for Bones. Your doing this for Bones. He kept repeating in his head. He hated everything about these fancy shamapsy charity balls where the rich came out of their mansions to rub shoulders with the common folk, donate a few thousand dollars then return to the glittering, glamorous life they lead. But he was here to support Bones who was receiving an award for her donations to the city's orphanages. So he'd rented suit and he was now waiting for her at the bar of the ritziest hotel in town where the ball was being held. Booth was getting impatient and he contemplating leaving but then he caught sight of an angel. It was really Temperance Brennan

his partner and the woman he secretly loved but to him she looked like and angel.

She wore a royal blue alluring eye-catching strapless evening gown that showed off stylish rhinestone accents at the bustline and the waist. Gatherings of satin beneath the stone accents gave the illusion of antique brooches pinned on the bodice. The back allowed a sultry flash of skin to show with open cross lacing. A feel of regal beauty came from the small train of the skirt. She glanced around the lobby looking for him and she smiled when she finally saw him. She walked over and stood beside his bar stool.

"Hey Booth." She said.

Booth just continued to stare at her perfection. The color of the dress highlighted her eyes and her auburn hair was swept up into a messy yet well placed bun.

"Booth?" Bones asked a little worried.

"Oh sorry Bones." He apologized snapping out of his trance. "It's just you look.... You look....amazing." Booth studdered.

Bones smiled broadly. "Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to thank the monkey I stole this off of." Booth responded turning back to the bar tender to order another round.

Suddenly she decided to do something impulsive. She laid a hand on his arm and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Booth." Bones sighed.

But as she got closer Booth turned his head and the kiss landed right on his lips.

_**I've got a funny feeling**_

_**The moment that your lips touched mine**_

_**Something shot right through me**_

_**My heart skipped a beat in time**_

_**There's a different feel about you tonight**_

_**It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things **_

_**I even think I saw a flash of light**_

_**It felt like electricity**_

Bones jumped back about a foot and blushed crimson from the top of her head to the ends of her toes.

"Booth I'm sorry I didn't mean....I only wanted to... I don't."

"Shhh. It's okay Bones. It was an accident. No harm done." Booth assured her. But inside he was going a bagillion back flips and shouting for joy. He really wanted to kiss her back and confess everything.

"Yes. An accident." She agreed.

"You wanna dance?" Booth asked a little disappointed.

"Sure." She smiled.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

_**Cause I'll just close my eyes**_

_**And I won't know where I'm at**_

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor**_

_**Spinnin' around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**They're all watchin' us now**_

_**They think we're falling in love**_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends**_

_**When you kiss me like this**_

_**I think you mean it like that**_

_**If you do baby kiss me again**_

Booth lead the way to the dance floor where he gathered Bones into his arms and they slowly began to sway to the music. She had said the kiss was and accident and it probably was but he could, at least for now pretend it wasn't. As they twirled around the room people stopped and stared at them. He thought he heard and old woman croon "Ah. Young love." If only she knew.

_**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair**_

_**But dancing is as far as it goes**_

_**Girl you've never moved me quite**_

_**The way you moved me tonight**_

_**I just wanted you to know**_

_**I just wanted you to know**_

Everyone at the lab had always said they fought like a married couple and they completed each other. Before they had laughed it off. But now when it was brought up they just shared and awkward silence. Hopefully tonight he could work up the courage to make the first move. He took a deep breath as the song ended and stepped back from Bones. He smiled lovingly as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes and he slowly leaned down and placed his lips softly on hers.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

_**Cause I'll just close my eyes**_

_**And I won't know where I'm at**_

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor**_

_**Spinnin' around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

Booth could feel Bones stiffen in his arms. He sighed and took a step back and looked down at her. A shocked expression was plastered on her face.

"Sorry Bones. It's just that...I love you. Not just in an atta girl kind of way. I love you."

Bones didn't say anything. She just continued to stare up at him. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to smash her lips against his.

_**They're all watchin' us now**_

_**They think we're falling in love**_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends**_

_**When you kiss me like this**_

_**I think you mean it like that**_

_**If you do baby kiss me again**_

_**Kiss me again**_

Booth smiled as he kissed Bones with all that he had. Avalon was right. Things would work out in the end.


End file.
